supernaturalversefandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
|mortality = Immortal |distinction = |affiliation = God |powers = *Angelic Possession *Astral Projection *Electronic Manipulation *Immortality *Invulnerability *Localization *Regeneration *Reality Warping *Sedation *Smiting *Super Stamina *Super Strength *Super Senses *Supernatural Perception *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Flight *Temporal Awareness *Voice Mimicry *Pyrokinesis *Terrakinesis *Healing *Teleportation (formerly) *Chronokinesis (formerly) |weaknesses = |firstappeared = Lazarus Rising |lastappeared = }} An Angel is a species featured on The CW's Supernatural. They first appears in the first episode of the fourth season. History Powers and Abilities Powers *'Angelic Possession:' Similar to demons, angels require a vessel while on Earth. However, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. Gadreel states that even once they are possessed, the vessel can expel the angel at any one but this presumably does not apply for all angels, just when they are weak. Angels can only continue to possess humans of a specific bloodline otherwise their vessels will be unable to contain the angel and explode. This goes even more so for archangels as any vessel they possess that is not their true vessel will begin to deteriorate. *'Astral Projection:' Angels can project shadowy forms of their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Dream Walking:' Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Electrokinesis:' Angels can manipulate electrical appliances. Castiel caused a dozen car alarms to stop by raising his hand. *'Immortality:' Angels do not age and cannot be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. Some angels have existed since the beginning of time. *'Invulnerability:' To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, The Darkness, and Leviathans. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses, as Michael wasn't killed by the Holy Fire, and they can only be killed conventionally by Archangel Blades, though it is unknown if they can be killed by Angel Blades. It has been stated that Death's Scythe can kill angels. *'Localization:' Angels can localize any human who is not protected by enochian sigils. *'Regeneration' If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. *'Reality Warping:' Angels are powerful enough to bend reality to their will. The more powerful the angel, the greater their capability. Even angels cut off from Heaven possess this power to some extent, as Castiel was able to carve the Enochian Sigil into Sam and Dean's ribs simply by touching their chests. As a regular angel, Castiel was able to remove the existence of a door to prevent Dean from escaping the "beautiful room". Other examples include breaking and repairing objects by pointing at them, removing a persons lungs with no incisions or assembling a board game by shaking the box. Archangels possess this power to the greatest extent, being able to conjure items and beings out of nothing. The most notable example is Gabriel, who lived on Earth by masquerading as a trickster named Loki. *'Sedation:' Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Smiting:'Perhaps an angel's most versatile and terrifying weapon, smiting (sometimes known as the Killing Touch) allows the angel to kill almost any demon, monster and even humans with a touch. Smiting is often exhibited when angels place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. *'Super Stamina:' Angels never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Super Strength:' Once possessing a vessel, angels use their power to dramatically increase the physical strength threshold of their hosts. Their strength varies from angel to angel, depending on their position within the celestial hierarchy; lesser angels (cherubs, Rit Zien and common angels) are still considerably powerful and are able to destroy most monsters and regular to mid-level demons, while seraphim, mid-level angels, can destroy all monsters and middle to high-level demons and virtually all lesser angels. Archangels are the most powerful class of angel of all, and one of the most powerful beings in Creation overall. As such, they easily outclass most other supernatural beings with God, Death, and Amara being their only confirmed superiors. *'Super Senses:' All angels enhance their vessels senses to superhuman level. Angels possess an acute sense of smell. Their sense of smell is heightened to the point where they can identify people by smelling their body, bone or by their blood. Angels can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones as well. Because angels operate on a different plane of existence, they can see atoms and ions which are impossible for humans to see. Angels can hear a humans conversations miles away from them, and they are somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them, but they can't locate people if they are protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. They also have an amazing sense of taste and are able to taste every molecule in a piece of food. *'Supernatural Perception:' Angels are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. Castiel could even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking. They can also see Demons and Hellhounds. They can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals, as angels are "multidimensional waves" in their true form and can thus perceive such energies. *'Telekinesis:' Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. They are able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons, but are often not depicted as doing so. *'Telepathy:' Angels can read the minds of other angels with ease, higher angels such as Seraphs and archangels can also read humans minds. *'Flight:' When angels are in their smoke form on Earth, they can fly anywhere they desire. *'Temporal Awareness:' Angels are capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occur within the time-stream, allowing them to discern alternate timelines and the like. With this, angels like Castiel and a younger Uriel have identified other time-travelers in this manner. *'Voice Mimicry:' Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *'Protective Charm:' An angel can protect an individual from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. Castiel was able to prevent his vessel Jimmy Novak from burning his hand on a pot of boiling water as a sign of faith. Raphael was capable of making Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. *'Pyrokinesis:' Castiel displays the ability to burn through ropes holding him, even before he becomes a Seraph. *'Terrakinesis:' Hael was able to carve the Grand Canyon with her powers. Weaknesses *'Angel Blade:' *'Angelic Sigils:' Types of Angels *Archangels *Cherubim *Grigori *Nephilim *Rit Zien *Seraphim Known Angels *Michael (Archangel) *Lucifer (Archangel) *Raphael † (Archangel) *Gabriel † (Archangel) *Castiel (Seraphim) *Uriel † *Anna Milton † *Zachariah † *Joshua *Balthazar † *Virgil *Rachel † *Hester † *Inias *Samandriel † *Naomi † *Metatron † (formerly) *Ion † *Esper † *Nathaniel *Ezekiel † *Hael † *Bartholomew † *Bartholomew's Assistant † *Malachi † *Gadreel † *Muriel † *Theo † (formerly) *Azrael † *Sophia † *Abner † *Thaddeus † *Rebecca † *Elijah † *Hannah † *Ezra † *Esther † *Josiah † *Oren † *Tyrus † *Constantine † *Flagstaff *Neil *Asariel *Purah *Ingrid *Daniel † *Adina † (formerly) *Efram † *Jonah † *Head Angel † *Ambriel † *Nithael † *Jofiel † *Jane † (Nephilim) *Cupid (Cherubim) *Gail (Cherubim) *Trucker Cupid † (Cherubim) *Ephraim † (Rit Zien) *Tamiel † (Grigori) Appearances References Category:Species